Unknown Love
by Edward cullen is my hero
Summary: Bella moves to Forks and falls for Jacob but does she truly love him? What happens when she and Edward get close and Bella doesn't want to hurt Jacobs feelings. Whta will she do? Will she continue to be with Jacob and leave Edward heartbroken for her?
1. Returning to Forks

**Chapter 1**

**Returning**** To Forks**

**Bpov**

The cool summer breeze played with my hair as I walk my way towards the Centre of the airport after my long journey from Washington.

My mum had decided it was time for me to spend some time with my dad who lived in the rainy dull Forks. Renee and her new man candy wanted time alone together. At which I would gag at.

The plane flight was unbearable. I was sat in front of two screaming, kicking, and rude children who seemed to be the age of maybe four and seven. I had gotten fed up listening to them that I decided to plug in my earphones and dig my head into my book called "Love or Lust". It was a romantic novel which I adored.

After what seem like hours we had landed in Forks.

I was to wait at the airport for Charlie to come for me, but there was no sign of him. I heard my phone ring so I answered it. The caller id was Charlie. He had rang to say that Jacob Black would be picking me up because he had got called in to work on an emergency.

As soon as I heard the name Jacob Black I was thinking back to when I was seven. I remembered a tall, tanned boy who had short black hair.

Suddenly I was snapped out of my daydream when I heard my dad shouting "Bella" down the phone. He said for me to keep an eye out for a tall, tanned man with long black hair.

Then a deep voice from behind me calls "Bells" is that really you?

It was Jacob from my childhood memories he hadn't changed a bit.

**Jacob pov**

As I walked through the crowded airport to find the girl who was one of my many good friends long ago. I suddenly caught sight of a thin, pale faced girl with chocolate brown hair and I called "Bells" is that really you?

She turned around facing me fully. I gazed into her gorgeous brown eyes. I gazed into them which seem like an eternity but it was just a couple of seconds.

She squealed and jumped up and gave me a hug. Her scent was of lavender and roses. I hugged her back, much to my satisfaction. Touching her gave me a shiver up my spine, but this was a good shiver.

**Bpov**

I turned around after hearing my name being called and it was none other then Jacob Black. I seemed to stare at his eyes. They seemed to have longing in them, but longing for what?

Next thing I know I'm squealing and I jump up and give him a hug.

Jacob was the closet I had ever been with a boy. For some reason I had a slight attraction to him. Was it his striking good looks or was it his vivacious personality? Maybe it was both, but I thought I would settle for being friends with him at the moment.

We headed to his truck van type thing. I'm not that into cars so I would normally call them car type things or truck type things etc…

As he drove me home there was an uncomfortable silence. As soon as we had pulled up into a small driveway Jacob turned the engine off and stared at me, I stared back. He inched his way closer to me. I moved slightly towards him. My breathing became heavier as did his. Our lips were about three to four inches apart, then I pulled away slightly and sighed "thanks for the ride",

As I had pulled away from him I could see his eyes sadden.

Jacob mutters back under his breath "fine".

I opened the door of his truck and slid out. I closed the door behind me and walk around to the drivers side of the truck and knocked on the window.

Jacob rolled down the window and asks "is there something else you need" and I leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on his left cheek, I pull away slowly. I can feel myself blushing and Jacob was bright red too. "Goodbye" I sighed as I walked off into the house, which I would now call "my home".

**A/N Hiya guys. This is my first story on Fanfiction so please Read and review.**

**Give me advice on anything you may think isn't good or whatever you think. I know its short, but I promise to make the next chapters longer.**

**Amanda**** =]**


	2. Making new friends

**Chapter 2**

**Making New Friends**

**Bpov**

As soon as Jacob had dropped me off, I headed straight into the kitchen. There was a note pinned to a small notice board which hung on the wall just above the kitchen sink.

It had read

_Dear Bella,_

_Sorry I could not come and collect you from the airport earlier on this evening. I was very eager to see you again after such a long time. I hope you and Jacob caught up on things. He was so nervous when I had told him you were coming. He was as eager as I was. In case you are hungry, there is some lasagne in the oven for you if you want it. I have the fridge stocked up in case you want to make yourself anything. I may not be home tonight until very late, so please don't wait up and I shall see you in the morning._

_Dad_

Poor Charlie he takes his work far too serious. He is so dedicated to it.

I wasn't hungry so I decided to head on up to my new room. I wasn't sure which door to choose so I took a wild guess and went for the door with the purple ribbon tied on the door handle. Purple was my favourite colour so that's why I picked that door.

As I opened the door my eyes widened with glee the room was indeed my room. The room was pained two shades of purple, a bright purple on the two walls facing each other and then on the other walls was a dim, murky purple. They coordinated lovely together just like in a sunset when the sea and sun combine. There was a double bed in the corner of the room. It had a pale purple silk duvet cover along with matching pillow cases and curtains. The lampshade was purple too. The carpet was a dark shade of purple and had light specks of purple through it. Charlie had really out done himself by doing this, it was so nice of him and I'm sure it must have cost him a fortune.

I walked over to the window and looked out. I could barely see out because of the pounding rain and the dark night didn't help matters either.

I suddenly felt a bit dizzy. Lack of sleep was getting to me I thought.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to get my bags, but then it hit me I had left them in Jacobs truck. How stupid could I have been?

I searched in drawers about the house for a phone book, but I couldn't find one anywhere.

Then I had remembered that Charlie never kept a phone book, he always stuck them onto the fridge with magnets.

I walked over to the fridge and there was a whole pile of sheets with names and numbers written on them.

I took them down and started searching for Jacobs's number. Then I came across the name Black. I scrolled down through the names that were under Black and one name suddenly caught my eye, it was Jacob's. I put all the sheets back up on the fridge apart from the one with Jacob's number and dialled it.

It started ringing so I waited for a reply when a deep voice blared out from the phone saying "hello". I spoke back telling him it was me and that I had forgotten my bags and I asked him could he drop them off. He said that it was no bother and that he would swing by in half an hour.

To pass the time I decided to wash the dishes that were left in the sink. There wasn't much, all that was there were a plate and a fork.

I had the dishes done in no time and there was still at least another twenty-five minutes until Jacob would arrive.

There was really nothing I could do, because I never really watched television unless it was a movie version of a book I had read.

There was nothing I could do.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I thought Jacob was early but sure at least I wouldn't be bored out of my head waiting for him.

I got up and walked over to the door and could hear a high pitched female voice. Then I could barely hear a male's voice.

I thought it must've been some people for Charlie, unless it was Jacob with some girl. I opened the door and stood right in front of me was a small girl who had short dark brown spiky hair and a huge grin on her face. She looked sort of like a fairy, or wait a pixie. Yes that was it; pixie was the word to describe her. Then stood next to her was a boy of medium height with blonde hair. They both seemed like the type of people that you could get along with easily.

The pixie girl was holding a basket with flowers and chocolates in it with a bow tied on the top with a small card. I wasn't close enough to see what was written on the small card.

I said "hello" respectfully to them. They smiled back and said "welcome to our town". I told them that Charlie wasn't here at the moment but I could give him a message if they liked.

They said they were only here to welcome me into the neighbourhood.

Although I had only known them for a couple of minutes I invited them in for a drink and a snack. Seeing as they drove all the way here it would be rude to turn them away without thanking them properly. I led them into the living room which was connected to our kitchen and asked them what would they like to drink. They both said water at the same time. They were holding hands when sitting beside each other so I assumed they were a couple. I handed them the glass of water and I also opened a packet of biscuits on a plate and some bars of chocolate. We started talking by asking each others names. The small pixie girl was called Alice and the boy was called Jasper. There last names were Cullen. I was kind of confused at that as I assumed earlier that they were a couple. Alice saw the confusion in my face and it was like she could read my mind and started talking" Jasper and I were adopted, were not blood related and we are a couple, because most people have a confused look in their faces when we say our last names just like your face a moment ago and we always go through this explanation. Alice was very hyper and energetic whilst Jasper was calm and very quite. We all seemed to get along like a house on fire.

There was a knock on the door and I excused myself from Alice and Jaspers presence.

I answered the door and it was Jacob. I smiled at him warmly. In his hands were my bags and luggage. I invited him in from the pouring rain. I led him into where Alice and Jasper were sitting. I asked him to stay for something to drink and eat and he agreed happily until he turned around and saw Alice and Jasper and he said as fast as he could "I have to go actually, Billy will be looking for me".

I sighed and gave him a hug and thanked him for bringing my bags over.

I led him to the door and just before he left he gave Alice and Jasper the most revolting look and just before I could say something about his evil glare at them he had slammed the door in my face.

I was disgusted with his behaviour, what had I done? What had Alice and Jasper done?

I turned to Alice and Jasper. Jasper said calmly "we don't get along well with Jacob Black". I nodded at them saying no more about it as it was none of my business.

All three of us continued chatting like we were before Jacob had come along.

Alice and Jasper lived with three other siblings. They were all adopted too. They were Rosalie, Emmet and Edward. Emit and Rosalie were also a couple. There foster parents were Carlisle and Esme.

Alice was telling me how all of Forks knew about the new comer. Charlie Swans daughter is what I was known as.

We all chuckled at that.

There was another knock on the door and I excused myself once again from Alice and Jaspers presence and walked up to the door.

I opened the door slowly and stood right there in front of me was a god.

He was tall, with bronze coloured hair, and emerald green eyes and he had very pale skin. His face looked like it had been carved by angels. You could see his perfectly sculpted muscles through his shirt.

I couldn't speak; I was speechless for about 2 minutes staring at him.

Finally when I knew I could talk again I said "hi" to him. Then I felt it, my face was going bright red. I could feel the heat in my face.

He opened his mouth to speak back, but then a tall, blonde haired girl came up behind him asking him "are they ready yet" he replied back by saying "I was just about to ask".

Alice must have heard what was going on and she came up behind me and squeezed past me and squealed and introduced me to them.

The bronze haired god was called Edward and the blonde was called Rosalie. I immediately knew that they were the people Alice had told me about earlier. It was her foster brother and sister.

Then behind them came a huge male. He had incredible muscles and was so scary that I backed away quickly and tripped over my own feet. I closed my eyes waiting for the collision between me and the ground. **BANG!!**

I could see complete darkness for a moment and then I could see faces all blurred around me.

I opened my eyes fully to see all five faces staring down at me like I was some sort of creature that they had never seen before.

Alice held her hand out towards me and asked in a concerned tone "Bella are you alright?"

I took her hand and tried to get up but failed miserably and fell again hitting hard against the floor.

This time I got up and helped my self up.

All I could hear were high pitched giggles; I turned to see who it was it was Alice.

She apologised greatly about giggling at my second fall. I chuckled at her replying "its okay Alice I am very clumsy, you were bound to find out soon enough and I don't mind you laughing. I'm used to it".

Then the god I now called Edward appeared from behind the huge male who I still didn't know and said impatiently "Carlisle and Esme are bound to be worried seeing as were out so late at night and I think we should get home".

You could see in his eyes he meant every word he said. He didn't want to worry Carlisle or Esme.

Alice then introduced me to the huge male and told me his name was Emmet.

I greeted him politely then Alice asked me "Bella can I have your number, please?"

I replied very eager with a jolly "yes".

Alice and I exchanged numbers and she gave me a hug before she was dragged away by the rest of her family and they all said goodbye Bella and see ya Bella and later bells. Everyone had said goodbye to me apart from Edward he just looked at me like I was a creature from a distant planet.

I waved at them and shouted "goodbye"!!!

I went back in locking the door behind me and looked at the time it was twelve o 'clock. I gathered up the plate of biscuits and chocolate bars. I wrapped them up in tin foil and put them back in the cupboard.

I walked over to the sink and washed the plate and put it away.

I grabbed my bags and carried them upstairs to my room.

I unpacked all of my clothes and folded them neatly into the chest of drawers.

I then unpacked my bag of books and set them on the shelves.

I quickly changed into my pyjamas and hopped into bed.

I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

**A/N I made this chapter longer, so please R+R.**

**Give me advice on anything you think is bad.**

**Amanda =]**


	3. My day wih the Cullen's

**Chapter 3**

**My day with**** the Cullen's**

**Bpov**

I woke up this morning at nine; I never normally woke up at this time unless I was going to school.

I grabbed my dressing gown and headed out into the hall. I could hear voices down stairs. I was so curious to see who it was that I ran down the stairs and stumbled and caught my grip and stood upright again. I walked down slowly this time and managed to make it down without falling or stumbling.

I walked into the kitchen and sitting down at the table were Jacob and Billy. Charlie was making breakfast for all of us.

Jacob got up out of his seat and pulled out one for me to sit down on and he winked at me smiling. I couldn't help it but smile back at him.

He gave me butterflies whenever I saw him. Last night in his truck when he dropped me off we nearly kissed. I'm so glad I pulled away; I wouldn't want our friendship to be awkward.

Dad had set the breakfast on the table. I got up of my seat and gave him a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek and whispered in his ear "I've missed you so much".

Then I sat down next to Billy and Jacob either side of me and Charlie in front of me.

Charlie was on about how I should go into town and meet some old friends but it was just my first day here and I wasn't up to it just yet.

Billy had suggested we all go fishing, but Jacob didn't like fishing that much and said he would pass on that. I also agreed with him and Charlie and Billy headed out for their regular Sunday fishing.

Once Billy and Charlie had left Jacob asked me would I like his company for the evening. I gladly said yes without any hesitation.

I asked him how often him and Billy visit. He replied back with "every two days"

There was a huge awkward silence between us and so he broke it by asking to play a game. I was dreading it. I'm not that into games there are only a few that I like.

Luckily for me it was just the twenty question game.

Jacob decided that he would go first, but before he had had time to ask the question my phone rang. It was Alice. Before answering it I told Jacob that i9 would just be a moment.

"Hiya Alice!" I burst out.

"Hey Bella, I was wondering would you like to come over to my place and we can get to know each other better and you can get to know my family better too?"

I wanted to go but how could I. I couldn't just ditch Jacob and I knew that he wasn't invited and that would be rude taking an uninvited guest to someone else's house and there's the fact that they don't get along well with Jacob. But I really wanted to go.

I quickly informed her that I would love to go. She squealed down the phone at me, my ears were so sore I could hear a beeping noise in them.

Alice quickly said she would come and collect me in forty-five minutes.

Then I hung up and walked into the living room were Jacob was and sat down beside him. I started to speak and the he interrupted me by saying "while you were on the phone Bella I also got a phone call too, I'm really sorry but I have to go. My friend just called me there, he has a problem with his car and has asked me to tow it for him and I can't refuse him. I hope your not too disappointed Bella?" I was shocked, it was just my luck. I didn't have to tell him I was going to Alice's house. I told him he better hurry in case his friend got impatient and he hurried out the door shouting "see ya!"

After that I quickly ran upstairs to get changed before Alice came. I wanted to make a good impression on her family, but I didn't want to look like I tried to hard, so I pulled out a white tank top, black skinny jeans, black ballet flats and a black button up cardigan. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I went to the mirror then in my room and put on my black eyeliner. Next thing to do was my hair, I brushed it out and it had a nice wavy look to it, so I left my hair down like that.

"Beep, beep" I could hear a car horn. I knew it was Alice. I ran down the stairs quickly and fell down them and hit the side of my face of the post at the bottom of them. I was lying on the floor for about a minute and then I got up feeling weak and dizzy. The front door was open and rushing over to me was Alice. "Bella you are so clumsy". The side of my face was bleeding a bit.

Alice had insisted we get to her house immediately, her foster dad Carlisle was a doctor.

She helped me steady myself and helped me walk out the house. I locked the door as I left and in front of me was a silver Volvo and in it was Edward. He had driven Alice here to collect me. He looked kind of sulky for some reason.

Alice got in the front and I had gotten in the back, the drive was quiet. I wasn't feeling too good after my fall down the stairs.

Edward was actually driving very sensibly for a teenage male. Normally they would be speeding like hell.

We had arrived at their house. It was enormous. It was a cream colour; it was three storeys and had gorgeous balconies. Then there was a lovely climbing rose around the left hand side of the front door.

Alice led me inside where her foster parents Carlisle and Esme were preparing dinner. Alice quickly rushed over to Carlisle and told him about my injury and he rushed over to me noticing the blood on the side of my face. Alice left for a moment and then came back with a first aid kit and he took out some medical wipes and rubbed my cut with them, it was sting like hell. Then he had given me a tablet or pill whatever he liked to call it and put white tape and a spongy material on my cut. Then Alice had handed me a drink to wash down the pill. Carlisle said it would ease the pain, and it did.

Then Alice introduced me to Carlisle properly and to his wife Esme too.

Carlisle was very handsome; even though Edward and Carlisle weren't blood related you would swear they were because they were both so handsome. Esme was very good looking; she had long blonde hair bright blue eyes and was of medium height.

She and Carlisle were the perfect match.

Edward came in the door then, and just rushed past me and up the stairs. I don't think Carlisle was very impressed with his behaviour and call out" Edward Anthony Massen Cullen". Edward came back down the stairs and peered his head around the corner. Carlisle called him over and it was like Edward knew what Carlisle was saying and he had turned round to me and apologised about his ignorance and then headed upstairs again. Alice grabbed my wrist and dragged me upstairs to her room. It was beautiful. The walls were painted pink and had white polka dots on the walls too.

Her room was unbelievably huge. It must have been ten times the size of my room. She also had a plasma screen television in her room. God her parents must earn a lot of money.

Alice then pulled me through some door in her room and in it was a vanity table with beauty products and make up and what not.

Alice demanded that she gave me a make over but I refused. I hated make overs. I thought they were just a waste of time and money.

So we just were talking about each other and what we liked and didn't like. Alice had already seemed like a sister to me.

Then Rosalie came in telling us that dinner was ready.

Then I quickly remembered, I have to call Charlie and let him know where I am.

Alice said for me to call him here where I was and she would head down stairs and said for me to come down when I was finished.

I dialled dad's number and rang it. I paced up and down the hall waiting for it to ring. Finally it rang and he answered. "Hiya dad, I just wanted to let you know that I'm at the Cullen's house in case I wasn't home when you get there." "Oh okay bells, enjoy yourself". Then he hung up.

As I walked down the hallway a door swung right open in front of me and I walked straight into it. I went flying backwards onto the floor. I could see Edward coming out from the door to see what he had hit.

He rushed towards me and lifted me bridal style down the stairs and into where everyone was eating.

He called over to Carlisle "we have another accident". Carlisle came over and I noticed blood was dripping. I had hit my nose that hard against the door that I managed to make it bleed. Carlisle said the only thing I could do was to keep my head back and hold something up against my nose.

After about ten minutes the bleeding stopped and I sat down with the Cullen family to have dinner. Esme had made lovely potatoes, gravy, vegetables and steak.

I couldn't believe the appetite Emmet had. He had just finished his seconds and then asked for more. Emmet wasn't fat but he was big boned and had a lot of muscles.

He seems terrifying at first but he is really nice when you talk to him. "So Bella, do you like Forks?" Emmet asked enthusiastically. I thought about it for a moment and I really surprised myself when I knew I loved Forks already. I was only there for at least a day and a half a day and I loved the place. I smiled at Emmet and said politely to him "I love Forks".

Then Esme started talking to me about things like do I miss my old home, what age I was, do I like the people of the town. Then she asked me with a huge smile on her face "do you like your room Bella?" I was thinking about how did she know about my new room, was she in it or something. Then she said to me "Bella, my job is an interior designer. I done up your room for you, your father had called me to say his daughter was coming. I done it up the best I could Bella. After all you are the chief's daughter. She chuckled saying her last sentence.

Once dinner was over Alice had suggested that we go shopping, but then Carlisle stepped in and said "the boys might like to get to know Bella, you can't be greedy Alice". Everyone started laughing once Carlisle had said that.

Carlisle and Esme were heading out to spend the day together. Before leaving Esme gave them all a hug. I thought to myself aww she is so caring. Then she came over to me and gave me a hug too and said to me "Bella you are part of the family now, I can already tell you and Alice are going to be the best of friends". At that I couldn't help but smile at her. Then Carlisle and Esme had disappeared out the door.

As soon as Emmet saw the car pull out of the driveway he jumped up in the air and started shouting "woo woo woo". I started laughing at that, he was so funny.

Then Rosalie went over and said to him "no you're not getting the video games out, Carlisle and Esme banned you from them for a reason". Then Rosalie turned to me sorry Bella about Emmet's shouting it's just when he starts on the video games its too hard to get him to stop.

I looked at the time for a moment and was in pure and utter shock, it was already four o' clock in the evening. Time really does go by when you're having fun.

Alice quickly blurted out "how about we watch a movie?" Everyone apart from Edward agreed. He just rushed past us and up the stairs and slammed a door behind him.

Alice kindly said to Jasper "Jasper honey, will you go and see what is wrong with Edward please?" Jasper gave Alice a quick kiss not noticing there were other people in the room and said back to her "anything for you". Alice then blushed a light pale pink.

**Jasper pov**

After Alice asked me to go and see what was wrong with Edward I left the room and went upstairs and knocked on his bedroom door. I could hear him moan "go away Alice" but I quickly replied back "Edward its Jasper not Alice, the rest are all downstairs". Then I heard a rumbling at the door, I think he must have been unlocking it or locking it. Then the door opened and Edward was walking back to his bed and said "c'mon in". I went in and pulled a seat out in front of him and sat down on it.

I think he knew why I was here and he told me "I am acting like a jerk because of that Bella girl. Jasper you can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, do you understand?" I quickly said back to him "you know you can trust me Edward"

He then said "I like her" then the door swung open and Emmet came in blurting out "I like her too but you don't see me rushing out and ignoring her" "Emmet" I said at him "could you not trust me to talk with him without you eavesdropping". "Come on jazz, I knew you would keep it to yourself and not tell me so I thought I would find out myself". I turned round to Edward who was holding his head in his hands by now.

Edward replied back to Emmet and I "I mean it, I really like her. So much that I can't stand to be near her, because some one as beautiful and sweet as her would never want me". Emmet was standing with his mouth wide open and then shouted "wait until Alice and rose hear this" Edward quickly got up and blocked the doorway and hissed at Emmet "this is only for you two to know, Alice or rose won't find out. Right Emmet?" Emmet gulped down a lump in his throat and said without hesitation "sure thing boss"

**Emmet pov**

Once Jasper went up and the girls went in the kitchen and started to prepare for the movie. I quickly went up and followed behind him without him noticing. Once Jasper was in Edwards's room, I ran up to the door and laid my ear against it listening to them.

I could hear Edward say "I am acting like a jerk because of that Bella girl. Jasper you can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, do you understand?" Then I could just barely make out what jasper was saying, "You know you can trust me Edward".

Then Edward continued "I like her". At that I couldn't help myself but just burst in and I blurted out "I like her too but you don't see me rushing out and ignoring her"

Jasper looked really annoyed at this and started going on about why couldn't I let him talk to him and stuff, but I knew Jasper. He was so good at keeping secrets that nobody could make him crack not even Alice with her puppy dog eyes.

Then Edward had said "I mean it, I really like her. So much that I can't stand to be near her, because some one as beautiful and sweet as her would never want me".

I could feel my jaw drop and my mouth wide open. Rose and Alice had to know this so I shouted out without thinking what Edward would do "wait until Alice and rose hear this".

Edward got up and blocked the doorway and hissed at me "this is only for you two to know, Alice or rose won't find out. Right Emmet?" Then all of a sudden there was a lump in my throat I gulped it back and said to him quickly "sure thing boss".

Then we all headed down stairs including Edward.

**Bpov**

After Jasper went up to Edward and we went in the kitchen I saw Emmet sneak up the stairs but I didn't say anything. Then rose turns round to me and asks "so Bella, any boys that you like?" I knew I could trust Rosalie and Alice so I replied back to her "yeah there is maybe one or two people I like". Alice jumped and squealed "who Bells?" I remembered then that the Cullen's didn't get along with Jacob Black, but I would tell them anyway. What if I told them I kind of like Edward? Would they tell him? Then I reassured myself that they wouldn't and said to them while blushing "I kind of like Jacob Black and Edward". At this they were in pure shock. Alice said to me "Bella please don't fall for him, he acts all sweet and charming when you meet him at first but then he is not. He is wrong for you completely".

I think Rosalie was really pissed off. She started squeezing the glass she had in her hand and actually broke it.

Emmet, Jasper and Edward came in. Emmet rushed over to Rosalie; her hand was bleeding with some glass stuck in it. "Rose, pet what happened?" Emmet blubbered. Rose snapped at him "I'm not a child I can look after it myself, I don't always need you". Then she ran into the bathroom.

Emmet's eyes saddened with fear. Alice went over to comfort him and reassure him that Rosalie was just a bit enraged and he did nothing wrong.

I followed Rosalie into the bathroom. She was in there rinsing her hand under the water, plucking out the pieces of glass from her hand. She turned to grab a towel and dried her hand with it carefully. She seemed to have calmed down. I asked her "Rosalie, are you okay?" I said in a concerned tone. She looked at me and said to me "I'm sorry Bella; its just hearing you say that you liked Jacob was just disgusting to me. Do you know why we don't get along with Jacob?" I shaked my head. "Well you know how Emmet and I are a couple, well Jacob had a thing for me. He would come round the house everyday looking for me. That really infuriated Emmet and Emmet told him one day that if he ever came round to the house again he would make sure to put an end to it himself. Then one day in school Jacob cornered me and tried to force himself on me, but Emmet came just in time and there was a huge fight. Emmet won obviously. Then after that he stalked me. We couldn't go to the police because we were afraid the Emmet would get done for beating him up. So he just stays out of our way and we stay out of his.

"Oh my god" I said in shock. I never thought that Jacob would be like that. I thanked Rosalie for telling me and after that I was going to keep as far away from him as I could. Then Rosalie realised what she had said to Emmet. We left the bathroom and she still had the towel around her hand. She called Emmet over and we left them to talk alone for about fifteen minutes. Rosalie thanked Alice for comforting Emmet.

Then once everything was okay, Emmet had decided he would pick what movie we were going to watch. It was a horror. He knew Rosalie didn't like horrors and that Alice didn't like them either and that's just what he wanted.

Everyone took their seat for the movie to begin. Emmet and Rosalie claimed the three seated sofa while Jasper and Alice took the two seated sofa and that meant I was left to sit beside Edward on the two seated sofa. Edward put on the movie and then sat down.

We were about thirty minutes into the movie and Rosalie and Alice were trembling with fear. Next thing my phone rang, I left to go into the living room to answer it. I didn't even look at the caller id. "Hello" I whispered down the phone so that the rest could watch the movie without hearing me. It was Jacob. He asked me if I wanted to go see a movie with him tonight. No way was I going to do anything with him after what Rosalie had told me. I said to him "no it's alright I'm already watching a movie at the minute" he responded back by saying "I'll come and keep you company" but before I could say anything back to him he hung up. I rang him back but his phone was engaged. Now what was I going to do.

I went back into the sitting room where everyone was talking but as soon as I entered the room they all went quiet. "Alice can I talk to you a moment please" I said and then apologised to Jasper for Taking her away.

Alice followed me into the hall. I explained to her what had just happened. She said I should have got her straight away when I knew it was him. She had suggested I keep ringing him until I get an answer. Alice waited with me while I rang him. After about the sixth try we gave up we went back into the living room with everyone else. Then my phone rang again. I look at the caller id and Alice asked over to me and said "is it him?" I nodded and we left them again and out into the hall. I answered the phone and put it on loud speaker for Alice to hear. "Bella your not home. I thought you were watching a movie" Jacob said with a slightly angry tone in his voice. "I told him I was with some friends watching the movie at there place" I knew he was probably going to invite himself so I quickly said "oh and by the way you can't come because your not invited" He wasn't to pleased once I had said that and with that he hung up.

Alice and I were relieved. We went back in to watch the movie which Alice and Rosalie thought was scary but to me it wasn't. Edward then excused himself, Mother Nature was calling to him is what he said. At that we all laughed.

Edward was gone for about fifteen minutes. Then Emmet shouts out "Mother Nature doesn't seem to be to kind to Edward this evening" everyone was laughing and clutching their sides. After we had all calmed down, Edward still hadn't come.

Then out from the blue a hand was resting on my shoulder. I screamed so loud that I hurt my own ears and I jumped hitting the floor. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet were in stitches laughing at me. When I looked up to see who it was it was Edward.

He came over and offered me a hand up. I thanked him and took his hand. As soon as I touched his hand a vibe of electricity hit me.

After that it was plain sailing. Once the movie was over Edward had offered to drop me home. Alice had fallen asleep through the movie resting her head in the hollow of Jaspers neck. Rosalie and Emmet left for the shop just before the movie had ended.

Edward and I walked out the door and walked into the garage where his silver Volvo was and he opened the door for me like a proper gentleman and he got in himself then and started the car and drove off.

There wasn't a single word spoken until we had arrived at my house and I turned to face him and thanked him for leaving me home. He apologised to me about frightening me earlier. I got out and closed the door and went into the house. I was so tired after getting up so early that morning that I went straight to bed.

**A/N Read and Review please.**

**Amanda =]**


	4. The Lake

**Chapter 4**

**The lake**

**Bpov**

"Mmmm" I groaned as I slowly wiped away the sleep from my eyes.

I rolled a bit on the bed and then **THUMP! **I had fallen out of the bed.

I reached my hand up and grabbed my clock sitting on my bedside locker it had read quarter to twelve. I had a really good sleep last night and a very pleasant dream along with it.

As I picked myself up, I slowly managed to drag myself to the bathroom and into the shower.

I turned on the cold water hoping it would waken me up more. As I showered I stretched out my hand and grabbed the bottle of shampoo. It had a chocolate smell to it; I was almost tempted to taste it.

I squirted it onto my hand and rubbed it in my hair viciously. Then I rinsed my hair thoroughly and stretched out my hand and grabbed the conditioner. It had smelt of chocolate too. I repeated what I done the first time and stepped out of the shower wringing wet. I looked out the bathroom window and it was dry and sunny. That was unusual for Forks but I didn't complain.

As I walked to my bedroom I heard voices downstairs. One of them sounded like Alice. I walked over to the barrier of the stairs and peered down. I saw Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet and Edward. Charlie must have let them in before he went to work. There was a wooden floor in the hallway, the water that dripped off me and made it all slippery and I started to walk back to my room when I slipped. They must have heard the loud thump from downstairs and they all rushed up. Their faces were all shocked. I was lying on the floor with a towel around me and I was soaking wet.

Emmet couldn't help it but laugh. He took such a fit of laughing that he started to cry, which made everyone else laugh. Then they all turned their attention to me again.

I got up and told them I was just heading back from the bathroom to my room when I had slipped.

They all then started laughing again and headed down stairs to wait on me.

I went to my room and looked through my wardrobe for something to wear.

"Ah ha" I said to myself I found something at last. I had pulled out a white tank top, a black waist coat, a pair of faded black skinny jeans and a pair of black sequined flats. Once I got dressed I pulled my hair back in a black and white chequered hair band with a bow on it and had two plaits coming down at the side of my face.

I pulled my phone out of the charger and slipped it into the pocket of my jeans. I headed down stairs to the living room where they were all sitting down.

"Hey slip and slide" Edward chuckled. I replied back with a smirk on my face "How's Mother Nature since her last visit?" He looked at me with a confused look, while everyone else including me busted out laughing.

When everyone had calmed down Alice got up and walked towards me and asked "hey Bella, were heading down to the lake for a swim. Want to come?"

I always loved swimming and never said no. So obviously I smiled at her and she knew what my answer was.

"I'm just going to grab my swimsuit and a towel or two Alice then we can go" I shouted down to her as I ran up the stairs.

I went into my bedroom and opened my wardrobe and looked to see which swimsuits I had packed. The only one I had was my black Speedo one that had red stripes at each side, I grabbed it and I went into the bathroom and got two towels, one small towel and one big one. I went down stairs and lifted my bag that has my art stuff in it that was hanging on the back of one of the kitchen chairs and stuffed the swimsuit and towels into it and threw the bag over my shoulder.

Rosalie hopped up off Emmet's lap and raised her voice slightly so that everyone could hear her and said "c'mon lets go now, she's ready".

As soon as she had said that everyone sat up and headed out the door. I sent a text to Charlie saying that I was heading out.

I headed out following them and locked the door. Emmet had brought his jeep. It was massive like him.

Emmet and Rosalie sat in the front of the jeep, Alice and Jasper were in the back and Edward and I had to sit in the boot with the seats that you unfold. It was very cramped in the back with Edward that my leg brushed up against his. There was a sudden feeling of electricity running through my body. I jumped a bit at this feeling.

I think Edward must have noticed as he had given me a confused look.

During the drive Emmet and Rosalie were having a conversation between the two of them while Alice and Jasper were just cuddling each other. I and Edward were in the back sitting with no eye contact and no conversation at all.

At last we had arrived at the lake. It was so peaceful and quiet. The sky was bright blue which made the lake look spectacular.

Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, Edward and Jasper had already changed into their swimming stuff at their house. Rose was just going to sunbath when Emmet had lifted her in the air and ran towards the lake carrying her while she was hitting his back for him to put her down. Then Emmet jumped of the pier and into the lake still holding Rosalie.

I got out of Emmet's jeep and laid out a blanket that Alice had packed and lay on it but still sitting up, supporting myself with my hands on the blanket.

You could hear Rose screaming something at Emmet, before she gave him a hug in the water. They were so cute together. Through the expressions on Rose's and Emmet's faces you could tell that nothing would separate them from each other. I could see Emmet mouth to Rose three of the most powerful words in the world "I love you". Rose smiled and then they kissed each other passionately.

Then Alice and Jasper walked slowly to the lake and just walked into the water. The water was now up to Alice's flat stomach and just below Jasper's waist. Jasper wrapped his arms around Alice's waist and lifted her up and she encased her arms around Jasper's neck. They stared into each others eyes and you could tell they were truly madly deeply in love with each other.

I thought and wished to myself I wish I had someone who cares about me as much as I care about them.

Then I heard footsteps approach from behind me and Edward lay down on the blanket beside me slightly sitting up, supporting himself with his hands on the blanket just the way I was sitting.

I suddenly had the feeling that an awkward silence was about to be bestowed on us, just then Edward had said to me with his velvety voice "you look really nice today".

I was in shock how could some as perfect as Edward could think I looked nice. I could feel myself blush a crimson red.

I turned the other way so he wouldn't see that I was blushing.

Then he said "you shouldn't hide your blush, it's lovely and refreshing".

After that I went even redder. He then asked me "are you going into the water?"

I said back to him "yeah, are you?" He nodded to signify that he was.

I got up and headed over to Emmet's jeep and took out my bag and walked round to the back of the jeep.

I pulled out my swimsuit and the big towel from my bag. I wrapped the big towel around me so I could get changed into my swimsuit without anyone seeing me.

As soon as I was in my swimsuit I packed all my clothes in my bag but my shoes wouldn't fit in so I left them sitting beside my bag in Emmet's boot.

I walked back around from Emmet's jeep and Edward was in his shorts. I could see his perfectly sculpted body. Angels made him, I was sure of that. Nobody could ever be that perfect apart from Edward. His muscles weren't small but they weren't big either they suited him perfectly.

I saw him pinching the bridge of his nose, he must have been nervous or thinking about something. His bronze hair was sticking out from every angle showing of his perfectly shaped face. I looked into his emerald green eyes. They were so beautiful and I could have stared into them all day but then he would probably think I am a creep.

I finally snapped out of my gaze when my foot started to tickle. I looked down on my foot to see a spider crawling on it. I screamed and kicked my foot trying to get it off when Edward ran over to me asking what was wrong.

I had gotten the spider off and it was now crawling on the ground and I pointed down at the spider to give Edward and answer. I had always hated spiders and they scared the crap out of me.

Edward chuckled at how silly he thought that was and said "it's only a spider and it won't eat you". I thought that if it had been a tarantula it would have eaten me.

I slapped his arm childishly at how he thought that I was silly being scared of a spider and I walked towards the water.

I reached the water but I hadn't gone in it yet. Edward followed behind me. I slowly lifted my foot and placed it in the water and quickly pulled it back out. The water was freezing. Edward of course started laughing at me.

He walked into the water and he didn't flinch at the coldness of the water. He turned and faced me and said "Bella come on in its not that bad" while pouting his bottom lip and giving me puppy dog eyes.

I refuse to go in and called back to him "no it's too cold". He started walking towards me and when he was about five meters away from me he said "if you don't come in I'll take you in myself". At that I turned and started walking away and I could hear water being splashed about. I turned around and saw Edward running out of the water towards me.

I started running as fast as I could to keep away from him and I went behind Emmet's jeep. I had lost him I thought when I couldn't see him. I crouched down and looked under the jeep and saw some ones feet. That some one had to have been Edward I thought.

I crawled along the ground quietly and I was about a couple of inches away from him but he didn't notice and I stood up and ran as fast as I could. Icould hear him running after me and calling my name while laughing.

I had nowhere to run. Everywhere was a wide open rural area. So I ran to the pier I could hear Edward running behind me. I stopped because I was just at the edge of the pier when Edward appeared up from behind me. I got a fright from when he had appeared behind me that I jumped and was about to fall over the edge of the pier when I felt arms wrapped around my waist. It was Edward obviously, because no one else gave me that electric shock when they touched me apart from him, but he couldn't keep his balance and we both fell over the edge of the pier.

Edward started laughing while we were falling. I was screaming waiting to hit the cold water. I noticed that I was still wrapped in Edwards grip. Then we had hit the freezing cold water. I quickly came back up from the freezing water screaming because of the coldness of it.

I look around but I couldn't see Edward anywhere. I started to panic. I dived back under the water looking for him then I caught a glimpse of something that seemed to be a bronze colour then I knew what it was it was Edward's hair.

I swam as fast as I could down to him. He was trying to get his foot untangled from a piece of seaweed. I could see that by now he was struggling to breath. I swam back up to the surface to get air and swam back down to him and pushed my lips to his and gave him air. I could feel the electric shock when I touched his lips but this was more intense then the other shocks I had gotten before. I repeated this twice until he was finally free. We both swam back up to the surface. When he could catch his breath he thanked me and he gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I felt like I was on cloud nine. I could feel that I was blushing.

Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper and Alice hadn't noticed what had happened so we decided to keep it between us.

I swam away from Edward and got out from the water and changed behind Emmet's jeep.

I took my phone out of my pocket and I had one message from Jacob it had read

_Hey bells. Any crk?? I wz wundrin do u wnt 2 go wit me out fo lunch__ 2nite?? _

I clicked reply and text back

_Oh soz Jake, I can't. I headin out wif Alice sumwhere._

I clicked send and then put my phone back in my pocket. Jacob would eventually cop on that I'm avoiding him but what else can I do?

"Bella, where heading home are you ready yet?" Alice squealed excitedly.

"Yeah okay I'm ready" I called back to her.

I hopped into the boot of Emmet's jeep where Edward was sitting too.

"How are you feeling now" I asked still concerned about him after the incident.

"I'm good thanks to you" he said with a crooked smile which took my breath away.

Alice and Jasper got into the back of the jeep while Emmet and Rose rode in the front.

Alice turned round to face me and asked "hey do you want to come back to ours for a bit?"

I wanted to go but school started tomorrow and I still had to ring a couple of my friends and chat to them and mum too. I had to make dinner too for Charlie and me and then I would go into town and get some school things.

I said back to Alice "oh I'm really sorry Alice but I have to go home and get some stuff sorted, but I'll se you at school tomorrow."

"Oh okay, do you want a ride to school?" Alice asked eagerly.

I had to think about that for a minute. I wasn't sure if Charlie would drop me of or if I wanted to walk. I thought a walk would be good for me and I would meet some new people on my way so it was decided. I was going to walk to school.

"Thank you very much for the thought Alice but I will be okay" I replied back with a smile on my face.

Next thing my phone rang it was dad. "Hiya" I replied quite cheerfully.

"Hi Bells, how was your day? Listen Billy and Jacob are coming round tonight could you set two extra plates out?" he insisted rather then ask.

"Yeah okay, bye see you soon" I said coldly.

We had arrived at my house when I heard several goodbyes and stuff. Emmet got out and opened the boot door for me. I quickly hopped out. I thanked them all and waved goodbye to them.

I headed up to the door to unlock it but I noticed it had already been unlocked. I couldn't see any cars in the driveway so I went in.

Jacob was sitting in the living room reading a book. I stiffened at the sight of him. I was scared in case he would do anything.

He noticed that I had come in and he stood up and smiled at me and said "I thought you were at Alice's house.

"No a change of plan. What are you doing here?" I hissed at him. His eyes narrowed and he looked at me confused as to why I was being so snappy.

I think then that he realised what I had been told.

"Bella please tell me what you heard about me, I won't hurt you. You know that" Jacob pleaded.

"They said you had a thing for Rosalie and that you would always go round to their house and Emmet was annoyed and said to you not to come back and then at school you forced yourself on Rosalie and you and Emmet had a fight and then you stalked her" I said in a panicking tone.

"Did they tell you why it all happened?" he said as tears filled his eyes.

"Em, no" I said confused.

"I thought so" Jacob said as a tear escaped his eye. "I wasn't in my right mind when I done all that". He told me.

"Sorry Jacob I'm not quite sure where this is going?" I answered him confused.

"My mum had just died. I couldn't cope with it, we were so close. I started taking drugs to ease the pain. Shortly after I had started drinking too and I became addicted to both alcohol and drugs. Rosalie had known me before that and she comforted me one night and I got the wrong impression and that's when it all started. I didn't mean to do any of it. I got help after the incident and now I'm great. Bella you have to believe me, please?" He whimpered.

I stood there in pure shock. The Cullen's hadn't realised the state he was in and they thought the worst.

"Oh Jacob, I'm so sorry" I blurted out and ran over to him and gave him a hug and a shoulder to cry on. I directed us over to the couch.

He was still crying. I felt so sorry for him. I lifted his head up with my hands and said softly "Jacob its okay, there's nothing to worry about I'm here" to try and calm him down.

He looked up himself this time without my help and I stared into his eyes. I could still see tears running down his cheeks so I grabbed the bottom of my sleeve and wiped the tears away.

We both stared into each others eyes. I could see a smile ready to break out. I was right within moments he had a huge smile on his face.

He broke our eye contact and I followed his eyes with my own to see what he was now staring at. I think he was staring at my lips.

He moved slightly towards me and I inched my way to him too. Both our breathing became heavier. He put his hands on my waist and I placed the back of my hand on his cheek. We were only centimetres away. Then next thing I knew his lips and my lips were moving against each other. I could feel his tongue flicker at my bottom lip to gain entry and I allowed it. Our tongues played with each other for probably ten seconds or something like that. I pulled away trying to catch my breath. I couldn't believe it I kissed Jacob. Although it was nice it didn't have that spark like the kiss me and Edward had shared earlier that day.

"Wow" Jacob shout whispered.

"I better get started on the dinner or Charlie and Billy will have my head" I chuckled as I stood up and walked to the kitchen.

Jacob followed me to the kitchen and started to help prepare the dinner.

While I was setting the table Jacob asked "you know how we kissed, does that mean were boyfriend and girlfriend?"

I wasn't really sure what the kiss meant. I knew I liked Jacob but I wasn't really sure of that answer.

I mumbled back to him "I'm not sure".

I grabbed the plates of food and set them out on the table.

Then Charlie and Billy came in. I greeted them both with a hug.

We all sat down at the table for dinner. Charlie and Billy were gossiping like little schoolgirls. Me and Jacob couldn't help it but laugh at them. They couldn't figure out what was so funny. After dinner I told dad there was a couple of things I needed from the town. Then Jacob popped up and offered to take me in and get the stuff.

We both said goodbye and left the house out into Jacob's car, or should I say Billy's car that Jacob drives.

He started the engine and we headed into the town. We stopped outside a shop called "Harkins". It was a small enough shop from the outside but as soon as we had entered the shop, it was massive.

Jacob asked me what I needed and I told him school supplies. He then took my hand and walked down the third isle and then we headed up the stairs. It was packed with stuff for school.

I walked around and spotted a black and white chequered schoolbag. I grabbed it and then got a couple of notebooks and pens. I think that was all I needed. Jacob then led me to the check out. I paid for the stuff which I found to be very cheap compared to Washington.

We headed back out to the car and I put my stuff in the boot. As we were heading back home Jacob asked what sort of music I liked and I told him I liked anything really apart from that hip hop and pop music. It made me sick. It wasn't even them singing.

When we arrived at the house Billy and Charlie were watching a football game and by now it was half seven. Time was going while fast since I moved to Forks.

I carried my stuff up to my room. I opened the top drawer and pulled out a pair of pyjamas. They were shorts and a strap top. They were black and a crimson red like my face whenever I blush.

I took the plaits that were in my hair out and took the hair band off. I left the hair band sitting on my bedside locker.

I then brushed my hair. I thought it looked rather nice now, because of the plaits my hair was nice a wavy.

I headed downstairs and plopped myself down on the two seater sofa beside Jacob.

After about twenty minutes I got bored watching it. I don't even know why people even bothered with football. It's just a bunch of men running after a ball. It's stupid if you ask me.

I went upstairs and grabbed my i-pod and listened to some music and lay down on my bed. I turned to look at the clock and it was already half nine. I had been listening to the i-pod for two hours straight. That was a new record for me.

I went downstairs and made myself some toast with a small amount of butter on it and then got some orange marmalade and spread it over the buttered toast.

I sat at the kitchen table and ate the toast. I could hear Charlie and Billy screaming about the football. Once I had finished I walked into the sitting room.

There were four beer cans on the table beside Charlie and another four beside Billy and then Jacob had only one in his hand.

Charlie then told me that Billy and Jacob would be staying the night seeing how they have alcohol in their system and Jacob can't drive in case he would get stopped and breathalysed.

Billy would be staying downstairs with Charlie but in separate rooms. Jacob then would be in the bedroom opposite mine. Jacob didn't have school for at least another week. Jacob then went to bed he had to get up in the morning to do a job of some sort.

About half an hour after Jacob went to bed I decided to give in too. I was wrecked. I headed up stairs and bumped into Jacob in the hall he was just coming back from the bathroom.

"Sorry Jacob, I'm so clumsy" I said to him.

"You're okay Bella, that's one of the many reasons why I like you" he said.

I could feel my face blush. I looked up at him and then I leaned in and kissed him. It was just like the first one only this one was lasting a lot longer. He placed his hands on my waist and I put mine on his shoulders.

Then while we were kissing we started taking a few steps and we reached his room. We had pulled apart from each other and Jacob lay down on his bed and I leaned over on top of him sitting on his waist. He then had once again put his hands on my waist.

"Yes is my answer to the question you asked earlier" I said flirtatiously.

Then we kissed again. As we kissed Jacob slid his hands from my waist and down onto my ass. I giggled at that while we were still kissing. Then I pulled away and whispered into his ear "night".

Then I headed for the door when two big arms wrapped themselves around my body. Then Jacob started kissing my neck and finally I turned around and he reached my lips. He placed his hands on my ass once again and I put my hands on his shoulders. Then he picked me up. Holding me up with his hands on my ass and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He then started kissing my neck again and slowly moved down to my breasts but I stopped him before he could actually reach them and said "Its my first time, lets take things slow".

He then placed me back on the ground and I gave him a peck on his lips and said "goodnight".

"Goodnight Bells, sweet dreams" he replied back.

I left his room and closed the door behind me and headed to my room. I turned the light off as soon as I was in my room and got into bed and fell asleep.

**A/N Hiya guys!! Sorry bout not updating sooner I had things going on. **

**Anyway R+R. If there is any faults with my story just say and I'll get to it. I will update again once I get 20 reviews. **

**Amanda =]**


	5. First day at Forks High

**Chapter 5**

**First day at Forks ****High**

**Bpov**

I opened my eyes trying to see what was going on because I could feel something against my lips. I finally managed to see properly without any blurriness and I realised Jacob was planting soft kisses on my lips. I kissed him back with just a quick peck.

Then I asked him politely could he leave me be for a while so I could get dressed.

He left and I had a shower and got dressed into my white tank top with the word "fearless" in black writing across the breast area, then I pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and my black and dark purple coverrses and my dark purple jacket over it which was a zip up one.

I then grabbed a hair brush and pulled my hair back into a ponytail and had a couple of lose hairs dangling at the side of my face.

I went and stood outside the room that Jacob had stayed in that night and knocked on the door waiting for an answer for me to come in.

"Come on in" Jacob called

I walked in and a huge grin came upon Jacob's face. He stood up and walked towards me with his arms out. I leaped into his arms then he twirled me round like I was as light as a feather, which I very much doubt that I was. Then I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and then walked off pulling him along behind me. Before we headed downstairs Jacob pulled me back and then asked "do you think we should tell our parents about us?"

I wasn't exactly sure what to say to him. I thought it would be okay seeing as how Billy and Charlie were good friends.

"It's a bit too soon" I replied.

With that Jacob and I walked down the stairs to be greeted with the smell of a fry up. It smelled lovely. I wonder who was cooking it.

We went into the kitchen and Charlie was cooking.

Billy was sitting reading a newspaper

I simply said "good morning".

Jacob walked past me and sat down.

"Bella are you all set for today?" dad asked me.

I said back to him "Yeah I got what I needed"

"Oh Jacob we're staying tonight again and then were heading up home to La Push tomorrow" Billy told Jacob.

I started thinking that it was too soon for a boyfriend yet but I was willing to give it at least one go.

Finally I was snapped out of my daze when I realised the time. It was only thirty minutes until school started. I know it may seem like a while and why was I panicking even though I had so much time left, but this was my new school and I was walking too which then I would have less time to look about the school.

I then said to dad, Billy and Jacob "I have to go because I'm walking and I want to look about for a while at first, see you all later".

Jacob insisted he walked with me to school. We were heading out the door when Charlie shouts "Bella your breakfast". "I'm late already dad" I called back to him.

As we walked to school we held hands the whole time and we talked about what movies we like, favourite foods, drinks, colours and other stuff too.

During our walk I noticed that Jacob kept texting some one but I wonder who?

I thought it was probably one of his La Push friends.

When we arrived at school Jacob and I shared one last kiss before he headed back to my house. I noticed that Alice and Rosalie had already arrived and were giving me evil glares. I thought I aught to tell them about Jacob and I, but by the looks on their faces though I think they already knew.

I walked towards them and they seemed to just stand there and stare right at me. As soon as I was beside them I simply said "I know why he did what he did to you Rosalie but that's because his mother had just died and he was on drugs and alcohol, but he is different now".

Rosalie rolled her eyes to heaven and sort of shouted at me "he uses that line on everyone Bella. Ask your dad or his dad and find out how his mum died.

She stormed away into the school building and Alice then said to me "Bella, it's for your own good, he's bad news" then she followed behind after Rosalie.

Could what Jacob told me be a lie. I just realised something. I had only known him for about two to three days and I couldn't like him that much already or I couldn't trust him that much already either. I bet he has changed over the years. By that I mean changed in a bad way.

Anyway I need to forget about it for now and get on with my first day at Forks High.

I started walking towards the main entrance I saw Alice and Rosalie go in just a few moments ago when some one wrapped their arm around me. I pulled away quickly to turn and see who it was.

As I turned I caught a glimpse of the gym. Well I think it was the gym because it was massive.

Then I saw that it was some boy that had greasy blonde hair, yellow stained teeth and was kind of chubby too that had wrapped his arms around me jus a moment ago. "I'm Mike and guess what, I would look good on you, eh?" he said trying to be seductive but he was failing miserably.

"Please, don't tell me you use that line on every girl?" I snapped at him and his face frowned and I snapped again saying sarcastically "that's a pity, anyway I doubt it ever worked".

I wasn't going to be shy, quiet, geeky Bella anymore. I was going to be outgoing, loud, popular Bella.

Oh my god what was I thinking. If it depended on my life I couldn't be outgoing, loud, popular Bella.

But the way I talked to Mike made me feel good, probably because I never said anything like that before.

"Oh feisty" Mike said trying to be flirty, but again was unsuccessful at it.

I walked away trying to find somewhere to hide from him, cause he was seriously weird and starting to creep me out. Even though I had only known him for about three minutes maximum.

I started to increase my walking speed which was a bad idea. I hit against some one. As soon as I collided with this person a surge of electricity went flying through my body. I think it was a male because his chest was so hard and muscular but not too many muscles. I didn't fall because this person had wrapped their hands around my waist to stop me from falling completely and hitting the ground.

I looked up to see who my rescuer was. It was none other then the gorgeous, handsome Edward Cullen.

"My hero" I said with a huge grin on my face. Oh my god that was such a cheesy line. How could I have said that? I could feel the blush coming up to my cheeks.

"Hello Bella" he said with the most famous crooked smile I loved of his. He was a complete gentleman. He probably already had a girlfriend anyway. No one that perfect could stay single for long.

"Have you seen Rosalie and Alice around anywhere?" I asked.

"You're only new here so even if I told you where they were you probably still wouldn't find them; this is a really big school. C'mon I will show you where they are". He insisted.

I followed him and I was getting all sorts of looks from people the girls had pure rage in them and the boys too.

"Hey there pumpkin" some one said. I turned and it was Mike. Oh what a joy. He moved in closer to me. "Want to see a movie tonight and maybe you can come back to mine, eh?" he said suggestively moving his eyebrows up and down. His breath was disgusting. The smell was indescribable.

"Mike please just leave me alone, this is only the second time I have spoken to you and your already driving me crazy" I practically screamed at him trying to get the message through to him.

"You know you want the Mikester" he said putting his hands on my waist and leaning in even closer.

"No it's more like I don't want the molester" I shouted pulling away.

"She doesn't want you Mike, now run along and cry to mommy" Edward said viciously.

I think Mike got the message this time because he gave Edward a dirty look and walked off. I was so happy I had bumped into Edward earlier because then I would have had no one to get rid of Mike.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked looking concerned. "I'm good now thanks to you" I sheepishly said.

We continued walking through the crowded corridor and then Edward pushed open a door and it was the canteen.

Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmet were all sitting at a table in the middle of the canteen. We walked over to them. I asked Alice and Rosalie could I talk to them for a minute and we huddled in a little group and I said to them "Jacob's nice to me and cares for me and I think if he did do that to you Rosalie and he wasn't under the influence of drugs and what not, I think he's trying to change".

Rosalie then said "Bella, he's a player. He goes for every girl going and he won't change for anyone".

I sighed. I wasn't sure what to say to that so I just left it.

Then we turned round to the boys and Alice then started a major make out session with Jasper. Ew gross. Then Rosalie attacked Emmet's lips. Yuck, it was so awkward. I just turned and faced Edward because he was the only one not making out with some one and plus I liked the way he looked.

Then Alice had stopped making out with jasper for at least a millisecond and said Bella do you want to come over tonight and hang out with all of us because esme and Carlisle are out?"

"Sure. What time?" I asked.

"Eight" she said with an evil grin.

Then a girl got up and approached us and as she walked towards us everyone starts to curse under their breath. I caught Alice mention the name Lauren so I guess that was her name.

"Eddie weddie my munchkins" she said trying to be seductive and leaning over so her cleavage was literally shoved in Edwards face.

"Lauren please back off" Edward demanded.

Before I knew it I had given her a dirty look. Oh crap I was definitely dead meat now.

"Who's this ugly tramp then?" she raised her voice so that everyone in the canteen could hear her and they started watching what was going on.

I stood up and said raising my voice slightly "who are you talking to? Because the only ugly tramp in this room is you and if you're talking to yourself, well then you're just mentally disturbed".

I caught Emmet shaking with silent laughter out of the corner of my eye.

"How dare you say such a fucking thing like that to me? What the fuck are you wearing, I think the chess club is that table there." she roared at me while pointing over to a table of boys wearing glasses and they had really bad acne.

"I'm sorry but what are dressed up as? Because whenever I dress up as a frigid bitch I try not to look so constipated" I shouted back at her.

Then it happened Emmet busted out laughing and couldn't stop.

Lauren then grabbed Emmet's food and I knew what she was going to do, but before she could throw it at me I threw a glass of coke at her. Well I think it was coke cause it looked like coke only it was a lot thicker then I realised I threw barbeque sauce at her.

"Aaaagghhhhhh!! You are going to pay for this" she screamed.

I reached my hand into my pocket and pulled out one dollar and gave it to her and said "okay here you go then I'm paying for it. Oh sorry I forgot to ask your rate. So what is it cause to me it looks pretty cheap"

She screamed once more and stormed out of the canteen. Everyone started clapping and applauding me.

Then I felt something tug on the sleeve of my jacket. It was Edward he shout whispered "you have just made a good impression on everyone here, no one likes Lauren although they may act like they do they don't. They are afraid of her"

I then remembered I have to go to the office and get something from them.

I excused myself from the table where all the Cullen's were at.

I headed towards the exit of the canteen. I forgot to ask Alice where the office was so I decided to ask some one in the corridor. I saw some one who looked friendly but I wasn't sure but I would ask him anyway.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where the office is?" I asked him politely.

"Isabella isn't it?" he said back smiling.

"Yeah, well I prefer Bella. How do you know?" I asked curiously.

"I'm Eric Yorkie. I know all the gossip and news and let me tell you baby that you are the gossip and news" he said.

Did he just call me baby? I don't know why but I had a feeling that he didn't mean it in a perverted way. He seemed really friendly and nice.

"Go down through the corridor and turn left" he instructed. "Better yet I'll show you myself" he chuckled out and motioned for me to follow him.

As we walked to the office we talked about different things and our classes. We had biology and German together.

As we walked other people came and started joining in our conversation. I met a girl called Angela Weber. Then it hit me it was the girl Alice and Rosalie mentioned. I decided not to ask her just yet. Then there was boy too I think his name was Tyler Crowley. Angela was friendly and kind and I could tell we were going to be good friends. Tyler was okay, sure he was friendly but he was a bit too cocky for his own good.

When I got to the office everybody disappeared. I realised the bell had rang. As the woman in the office flicked through a file cabinet I couldn't help but think about what Rosalie and Alice had said about Jacob. If they were right and I ended it with Jacob it is most likely to wreck Charlie and Billy's friendship.

I was then snapped out of my daze when the woman handed me a time table and books and other school stuff and handed me a locker key too. I piled the books and stuff into my bag and then she said in a serious tone "your locker number is 293". I walked out of the office thinking she wasn't that friendly and that she was quite rude towards me.

I walked down the long wide corridor and it seemed to go on for ever. I then saw a row of lockers and looked at he numbers on them the last locker read 199.

I walked even further down the never ending corridor and came across another set of lockers and read the numbers quickly when I caught sight of the locker number 293. I realised that it was the very top one and I was just able o reach it.

I opened my bag up and pulled out my time table and read it to see what my first three classes were. They were English, biology and maths. I liked English and maths but I wasn't too eager about biology because I was a klutz and usually ended up breaking a few things.

I put the books I didn't need into the locker neat and tidily so that I would be well organised for my next couple of classes. I then zipped up my bag and started to wander about the corridor wondering where the biology room was. Then I spotted a man in a blue shirt and black trousers brushing the floor and he had a name tag on which read Paddy. He was very chubby but he just looked like a big cuddly teddy bear. He reminded me of Emmet.

I walked towards him and greeted him with a simple hello and asked "do you know where English B3 is?" he smiled at me and he said "Oh so you're the new student Isabella, well I'm paddy but I'm normally known as the chubby janitor" he chuckled the last part of the sentence. "Well its Bella for short" I said back slightly giggling. "Did you not get a map of the school?" he asked. "I'm not sure I didn't even check" I said back confused in a way. "They always give the new students one, it should probably be in your journal or diary or whatever you kids call it these days" he laughed. "I opened my bag and pulled out my journal and flicked through it and a piece of laminated paper fell out. I leaned down and picked it up and stood back up again and looked at it and as he said it was the map of the school. "Thanks and sorry for bothering you" I thanked him and he then said "aw you didn't bother me you simply just gave me some company". He was so nice for a janitor. "Okay, cool. Thanks see you later. Bye" I shouted back as I hurried down the hallway and he called back "good luck kid, you'll need it".

After about fifteen minutes I heard a loud bell ring to signify for everyone to change classes. Great I had missed my first class trying to look for it. What did I have next I thought to myself as I looked through my bag searching for my timetable. At last I had found it and my next class was biology in room A2. I asked someone once again in the hall but they just pointed down the hall and said nothing but I still thanked them even if they were a bit rude. When I reached the bottom of the hall the corridor was now clear, seeing as everyone had made their way to their classes I was relieved that the corridor was empty giving me a good view of the numbers on the doors so I would know which classes were which.

I turned to the right and started walking in that direction and then out of my eye I caught a glimpse of the number A2 on a door. I took a few steps back and realised it was my biology class. I had managed to find my class. A Blue Peter badge sure would look good now I joked to myself.

I looked through the glass on the door but the teacher hadn't arrived in the class yet so I opened the door and went in.

As I walked to an empty seat down the back I was getting all sorts of glares from people. The boys were sitting in there seats drooling and the girls were staring at me looking gobsmacked.

I didn't know what their problem was but I thought I was going to get murdered by this brown curly haired girl sitting in the table in front of the table where I was going to sit. She looked like she saw something horrific and wanted to kill it.

I took a seat and sat there waiting and praying for the teacher to hurry up. Then in came the god I knew. It was Edward. His hair was all messed and was sticking up in all different angles pin pointing ever one of his perfect features. Then the sun shined on his emerald orbs which would normally be known as eyes. His pale skin glistened in the sun. I loved the way he looked but I knew that not even the slightest bit was he interested in me.

Edwards eyes and my eyes met I could feel my heart rate increase and my face start to blush. He smiled at me and walked down towards me and he took the seat beside me but throughout the whole time our eyes stayed connected.

He greeted me by saying a simple hello but in my mind it was like being told something magnificent. Anything he said to me seemed to be so exciting, probably even if he said "a". I shouldn't have had feelings for him like this. I mean myself and Alice were practically best friends already and it wouldn't be good dating your best friend's brother. She would probably think then that I am using her to get to him, which I was not even though I did have a slight crush on him but it was only a crush and nothing more.

"Bella? Earth to Bella" Edward said trying to get me out of my thoughts in which he succeeded. I snapped out from my thoughts and looked at him kind of confused but yet I knew what was going on.

He just chuckled as the blush in my cheeks went redder. Whenever I would get nervous or embarrassed I would blush.

"Oh sorry, um……hi" I said still blushing.

Then the brown curly haired girl from earlier turned round to Edward acting like I didn't exist and said trying to be seductive "Hey Eddiekins my honey bunny. Want to come to my place tonight? My folks aren't home" then she ended it with a wink.

I flinched at what she was saying to him. She was way too forward and she kind of seemed sort of like the girl that has been with nearly every guy. Her clothes said it all. She was a tart or maybe even a slut or both.

She wore a greyhound skirt with big high black leather boots that reached just above her knee, and a red strapless top and a cropped denim jacket and her face was covered in crap, or as Alice and rose liked to call it make-up.

"Oh, sorry Jessica we have visitors in tonight and I can't" Edward said trying not to hurt her feelings.

"Oh like so totally awesome. I'll join" Jessica insisted.

"Oh the tables full Jessica, sorry" he said again still trying not to hurt her feelings. He was the perfect gentlemen. Esme and Carlisle had raised the perfect son.

"Oh so tomorrow then, great" she asked but practically answered for him, but before Edward could say anything else she turned around and then the teacher came in. everyone in the class went silent.

He looked like he was out of breath and just saw the shock of his life. I wondered what was going on in his head that gave him that shocked expression.

"Sorry I'm late class I had a few things to take care of" he said apologetically.

Then the silence was broken with everyone whispering and giggling.

"Quiet please. Now I'm going to put you all into assigned pairs and Jessica before you even put your hand up to ask, no you are not going to be paired with Edward this year either" he said seriously to start of with but as he started on about the Jessica thing he said that sarcastically but he meant it.

Everyone turned and started laughing at Jessica while she huffed and sulked in her chair. Even the teacher was laughing too. I started to giggle a bit myself, which I shouldn't have done. She turned around to face me and you could see the hatred and anger in her eyes as she stared at me and then she said in an angry tone "I hope you can run fast. See you after school in the car park".

I wasn't going to let anyone walk over me so I said back to her without really thinking "bring it on girl because by the looks of you you're not even going to make me run just laugh at your pathetic excuse to sound mean".

Then before she could say anything else the teacher came down and said sternly to Jessica "Jessica now unless you want detention for three months I suggest you be nice".

"Yes sir" she said trying to act all innocent and like she had done nothing wrong.

"Now you must be Isabella Swan. Am I right or am I right?" he questioned cheerfully.

"Yes sir" I said shyly.

"Welcome to Forks. I hope your enjoying it here" he said with a smile.

"Yes it's nice" I said back to him.

Then the bell rang and everyone got up out of their seats and left.

Edward though was still packing his stuff away in his bag. I grabbed my bag and stood beside Edward where he was sitting and asked him "what class do you have next?".

He stood up and said "I have maths in room A14. What class do you have?"

"Em…..I have maths I think." I said back to him rummaging through my bag for my timetable.

"You know its easier to keep your timetable in your pocket, that way you won't have to be getting it out of your bag every time you need to know which class you have next" he said kindly. He was giving me advice. He seems a lot nicer then the first time we met.

"Thanks. Yeah I have maths and with you as well in room A14. At least this time I won't get lost." I said while giggling through the last part.

"Cool. So what do you think so far?" Edward asked.

"I like it so far but I'm only starting my third class so at the end of the day my opinion about it will probably have changed" I replied back to him.

He let a chuckle escape his mouth. I loved his laugh and his voice. His voice was velvety and his laugh was so musical. Then he smiled that famous crooked smile and I felt my knees go weak, but I still manage to walk.

"So you and Jacob?" Edward said but his tone angered when he mentioned Jacob's name.

"Em, yeah" I answered back nervously.

He then let out a snarl and we continued walking.

While we were walking in the hallway there was a silence but it wasn't an awkward silence. Then I tripped in mid air and as I waited for the hard thump against the ground a pair of strong muscular arms were wrapped around my waist which stopped me from falling completely. As soon as the arms touched me I felt a spark of electricity running through me, the same spark as earlier. I knew it was Edward because nobody else did that to me.

I positioned my self so that I was now facing him he was wearing that crooked smile of his.

"Can you walk for awhile without tripping at all" he asked while laughing.

"Of course I can" I said to him but I was obviously lying because I couldn't walk for awhile without tripping and the blush that had came to my cheeks when I answered him was giving me away too.

"Oh now I know when you're lying or get embarrassed or nervous because you go red" he said with a cheesy grin on his face but it looked gorgeous on him, but on most other people it wouldn't.

He released his arms from my waist and we then continued walking to our next class.

"Oh by the way Mike is in this class" Edward said concerned and angry.

"Great. What if I have to sit beside him" I said to him in a sulky mood.

"Well the maths teacher doesn't put people in assigned seats so if you want I can sit beside you so he won't" Edward offered.

"Oh my god. Thank you so much. Now I won't have to worry" I squealed back giving him a hug.

Oh god I just gave Edward Cullen a hug now he seriously is going to think I'm a freak. That spark of electricity was much stronger this time though. Wait he had hugged me back and he was laughing too. That must mean he doesn't think I'm a freak. Yes go me.

"I think a bit of Alice has rubbed off on you" he said jokingly.

"No I don't think so. She likes shopping and make-up and I hate shopping and make-up apart from eyeliner. Although I would like her beauty to rub off on me" I said to him.

"You have enough beauty of your own to make anyone's heart skip a thousand beats" Edward said shyly.

I could have fainted on the spot right there. I felt my knees going weak. Did Edward Cullen just say I was b-b-beautiful? My mind was stuttering. I felt my blood rush to my face causing me to go the brightest red I ever went in my life. I could feel the place getting hotter. Oh god I think I was going to faint. I collapsed to my knees but I hadn't fainted. It's just that my knees went so weak that I couldn't hold myself up.

"Bella!!" I heard Edward shout as his voice sounded concerned.

"I'm okay honestly" I said faking a smile because my knees were so sore from when I landed on them that I felt like screaming.

Edward then helped me up to stand again. The magic spark was back as he touched me again and I loved it. I stumbled at first trying to catch my balance. When I was standing steadily I began to walk but I noticed I was limping a bit. I had a while sore pain in my left leg which I think caused it.

Edward noticed my limp and insisted on carrying my bag and he also made me lean on him while I walked with my hand over his shoulders while his arm was around my waist. The spark was once again stronger then before.

As we then continued to walk to our next class the corridor quietened down and you could hear whispers like they're together, they're a couple, look at them, he finally made a move on some one, that wee tart and god he's lucky.

We were both getting evil glares and people just huffed as they walked past us.

What was their problem? This school had some issues they needed to sort out like the evil glaring problem and then the staring problem too. My opinion was already changing.

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward asked still sounding concerned.

"Yeah I'm good" I reassured him.

Then we headed into a classroom with the number A14 on it. It was our maths classroom. As soon as I walked in Mike caught sight of me and walked up to me with a big cheesy grin on his face, but the cheesy grin only looked good on Edward.

"Hey hottie" he said winking at me while he tried to move closer but Edward was still holding me and he helped me move away from him. Edward really was my hero I thought to myself.

"Mike go away" I demanded.

"C'mon Bells you know you want to mingle" he said while he drooled.

"Edward will you grab a seat for us, I can handle it this time" I whispered in Edward's ear. He was about to protest but before he could I pointed at a table with two empty seats, he knew what I was saying and he headed towards them. As he left my side a cold shiver went up my back. I missed his warmth.

"Now that he's gone let's say we go and ditch this place for a while" he said trying to be seductive again.

"No Mike go away" I said sternly.

"Bella you love to play hard to get don't you?" he said.

He then placed his arms around my waist and leaned in closer, but this time I didn't move. I chuckled at what he was doing.

Edward sat up out of his chair with anger written across his face.

Mike turned around to Edward and then turned back to me

"See, you like it" Mike said sounding like he was victorious.

Before he could make another move I lifted my arm with my hand clenched into a fist and punched him in the face.

Everyone saw what had happened. Mike started screaming with pain.

By now he was on the ground rolling about holding his bleeding nose.

People were laughing away at this and shouting "Newton go beaten up by a girl" while Edward jumped over Mike and then put his arm around my waist helping me again and I placed my arm over his shoulders.

"Where did that come out of?" Edward asked in shock.

"A couple years of boxing and you learn a few things" I said while chuckling.

"Remind me never to get on the bad side of Isabella Swan" Edward said jokingly.

Instead of walking around Mike Edward lifted me up by the waist and over Mike. We then sat down at the table and the teacher came in and was staring at Mike in shock.

"Mr. Newton what happened?" the teacher practically shouted at Mike.

Edward whispered in my ear "He won't say what happened because he will get in trouble for hitting on you, especially when you told him to back off"

"Good" I whispered with a huge grin on my face.

"The school loves you already you know" Edward said.

"What" I whispered back in confusion.

"Nobody likes Lauren, Mike or Jessica and you stood up to them" he whispered with a huge grin.

"Cool so does that mean I'm popular or what?" I whispered enthusiastically.

"Yes it does and also the fact that your friends with Alice and Rosalie makes you even more popular" he whispered laughing at my enthusiasm.

Mike then stood up and said "I fell and tripped and whatever way I fell I hit the table and then hit my nose of the floor".

The teacher nodded but still looked suspicious and then said "go clean yourself up".

Then Mike ran out of the room. Everyone was silently laughing.

"Right, I don't want any nonsense this year! Got it!" the teacher shouted at the whole class.

He was really crabby and grouchy.

He then started going on about how maths is an important part of your life because everywhere you go you are involved in maths. This man seriously took his work too serious. He then went on about the rules of the school.

Suddenly I jumped and fell of my chair landing on my butt. The bell had rung and it was so loud in this room that I got a fright.

Edward simply laughed at me. His musical laugh was so beautiful. He then got up out of his chair and leaned down towards me and reached his hand out towards me and said "need a hand".

I sat up a bit and took his hand. As soon as I had touched his hand the spark of electricity came back. Why was it only him that could give me that special spark of electricity?

"Thanks" I kindly said to him.

It was now the first break or lunch or whatever you call it. I wonder how long it lasted.

"Hey Edward, how long does this break or lunch last?" I asked him.

"Thirty minutes. I know it might seem longer then your other school's break but it's because were only in today for half the day because there's meetings after for teachers or something" he said.

"Is it?" I said while slightly raising my voice.

"Yeah, did you not know that?" he asked while chuckling lightly at the end.

"No I didn't" I answered back to his question.

We decided to head to the canteen to Rosalie, Alice, Emmet and Jasper.

We passed where our lockers were and I put my bag down beside my locker.

When we were in the canteen Edward and I walked into the queue to get some food.

Edward got a sandwich of some sort and I got a strawberry yoghurt. I wasn't exactly hungry at minute even though I had no breakfast.

We headed over to the table that Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmet were at. Jasper had his arm around Alice while she cuddled into him and Emmet had his arm around Rosalie's shoulders while she had her arm wrapped around Emmet's body.

Edward and I just sat there awkwardly while the others were in their own little bubbles.

"Thank god you're here or else Lauren or Jessica would be sitting where you are" he said in a relieved tone.

"Yeah sure, no problem. Oh and what time do we head home at?" I replied back to him.

"After the fourth class" Edward said.

"Oh that's right, Edward can you take Bella back to ours in your car please? Rosalie's car is full and Emmet hasn't got his jeep with him" Alice said butting in.

"Yeah, but I have to go into town to get something. Do you mind?" Edward said while turning to me.

"No go ahead" I said back.

I had finished my yoghurt and offered the group to put their rubbish in the bin. Emmet obviously had rubbish, he had so much to eat but he wasn't fat he was all muscle.

As I walked over to the bin I caught a glimpse of Angela, Eric and Tyler. I quickly dumped the rubbish in the bin and walked over to them for a chat.

"Hiya guys" I said greeting them and sat down beside Eric and Tyler.

Eric then put his arm around my shoulders and said "how's my home girl Bella?"

Then before I could answer Tyler gave me a quick peck on the cheek and said "my Bella" and then pulled Eric's seat out from underneath him and Eric fell while Tyler

ran away. Eric then ran after him.

"Bella oh my god. Eric and Tyler are fighting over you. They both like you, you are so lucky" Angela said to me.

"Well too bad, I'm taken" I said back.

"Aw. Who's the lucky fellow" Angela said enthusiastically.

"Jacob Black" I said to her.

"Right oh I have to go now and get to the office to turn in some stuff for the school paper so I'll see you later" she said while she got up and walked off.

I then got up and started to walk over to the table were Edward and the rest of the gang were. Next thing I see is Tyler right in front of me. **Thump!** I felt a sharp pain go through my head as it had hit something and my stomach had an agonising pain in it.

I opened my eyes and stood up looking around. Everyone in the canteen was standing around me just gawking. Then up popped Tyler and Eric. Tyler was rubbing his head while Eric rubbed his shins.

We all must've collided because the last thing I saw was Tyler and before that he and Eric were running around the place like lunatics.

"Watch out Tyler and Eric you two could get some one badly hurt" people were scolding at them.

Oh god, I could see my vision blurring. I felt something like liquid on my head. I reached my hand up and took it down again and noticed it was blood.

I then caught my vision again and ran out of the canteen area and towards the nearest bathroom.

I looked in the mirror in the bathroom which lay on the wall and blood trickled down the side of my face. I wonder if there was a nurse's office thing here.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Alice frantically looking about the hallway.

When she saw me her eyes widened and she now seemed less frantic

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked.

"Yeah well sort of. Is there a nurse's office here anywhere?" I asked her.

"Yeah come on, I'll show you" Alice said while grabbing my wrist and dragging me down the hall.

After about five minutes we reached a door with a red cross on it which naturally enough would be the nurse's office.

"I'll be waiting here. Go on in" Alice ordered.

I knocked on the door and walked in and an old woman was sitting at a desk with some papers and looked up and asked "yes dear, are you alright? Is there something you need?"

She had grey hair and wrinkled skin and was chubby a bit.

Then she noticed the blood on my face and guided me through a different door and in through that door was a medical bed type thing.

She ordered for me to sit there and wait for her. Then she went in through another door and came back two minutes later with a tray of stuff.

She came over and dabbed a piece of cotton wool with something on it on to my head and it started to sting a bit.

She then pulled out a plaster or bandage thing and placed it where the cut or injury was.

She was very friendly and kind. She had a nametag on which read "Eleanor".

"Sorry dear I never introduced myself. I'm Eleanor or as some of the rude students at this school call me the chubby nurse. I despise that name they out on me" she said.

"That's the same as paddy the janitor" I said brightly.

"Oh you've met paddy have you?" Eleanor said.

"Yeah do you know him?" I asked back

That was a stupid question because of course she knew him she just mentioned him to me and she is a member of the staff and so is he which means that obvious they do know each other.

"Yes, he's my other half that makes me whole" she said proudly while grasping at her wedding finger and looking at a ring with a huge grin.

That's so cute. They were in love and she was so nice as was he. They were perfect together.

"Our sixtieth anniversary is two weeks tomorrow. Sixty years married to the one you love, life couldn't get any better" she said happily.

"That's lovely" I said happily too even though it wasn't any if my business.

"Congratulations" I then added.

"Aw thank you pet. You're probably the nicest kid in this school along with the Cullen family of course" she said back warmly.

"There were all done" she said while pulling off her surgical gloves.

"Thank you so much" I said thanking her gratefully.

"Not a problem at all dear" she said back and smiled.

I then left her office and Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap outside.

"Bella, your okay" Alice said while squealing and jumping up and giving me a hug.

Then the bell rang. I hadn't even gotten my books out of my locker yet.

I dashed down the hallway to where my locker was and opened my locker and swapped the books that I didn't need with the ones I needed and grabbed my bag.

I looked at my timetable and map of the school. I had geography in A12. I walked down the corridor and found the room without any trouble and I was there on time.

I went down the back and sat in one of two empty seats.

I lifted one of my legs up on the chair and leaned on my knee and sat like that until someone came in the class and all the boys quietened down but lightly whispered.

It was Rosalie. You could hear the boys wolf whistling. Rosalie though wasn't interested and she gave them all evil glares which soon shut them up.

She walked down towards me and sat in the empty seat next to me.

"Hey Bells. How is your head now?" she asked warmly.

"Well there is a slight pain but other then that it's good" I answered back to her question.

Then the teacher came in and she said to everyone "Good afternoon, now I have some work which needs to be done like sorting out some timetables with other years so you can help yourself to some homework and if you don't have any I will soon find you some work".

With that everyone then pulled out some books and began working but they still engaged in conversation.

Rosalie had a book in front of her but she pulled out her phone and started texting Emmet.

I had no homework from any of my classes so far so what was I supposed to do.

I then took out a pencil and a piece of paper and started to sketch. I didn't know what to sketch so I just did what my hand did. I was quite a good artist if I do say so myself, but I don't mean to brag if I do.

I was sketching for about thirty minutes and then Rosalie said "Edward must have made a good impression on you then but that is seriously good".

What was she on about I wondered and then I looked down at my drawing that I had just sketched. Holy schmuck! **(A/N just thought it sounded weird and funny so I just had to put that in)** I had just sketched Edward's face and he was wearing his crooked smile.

Although it was pretty good it was nothing compared to what he was in real life. Nothing on this earth could possibly match up to his beauty.

"Em…." I couldn't think on what else to say to Rosalie.

"Yeah, so when are you planning to tell him you fancy him" she said sarcastically but serious at the same time.

""I'm don't like Edward in that way, were just friends" I said but my blush then appeared. It was more like a curse then a feature of mine.

"Yeah and Emmet and I are friends too" she said sarcastically trying to prove her point.

"Maybe he is good looking but that's all" I said to her and then my blush faded.

"Wait until Alice hears this" she said while bobbing up and down.

I couldn't tell her not to tell Alice because when Alice would find out she would use it against me for shopping.

I just let out a sigh and continued shading the last part of Edward's neck.

Then the bell rang and I didn't want to crumple the picture up so it would fit in my bag so I just held it with the side I had drawn on facing me.

As I walked through the corridor I reached my lockers and put the picture I had sketched of Edward in to the locker carefully so it wouldn't crumple up.

I then put ally my books in my locker because I had no homework to do that night.

"Bella, are you still on for tonight?" Edward asked while walking over towards me.

"Yeah" I replied back to his question.

"I'll pick you up at eight then just like Alice said" he said and then walked off down the crowded corridor.

Then I walked out of the school building and into the parking lot. _Oh snickets! _I don't have a car so why am I here?

I then started to walk home.

When I arrived home it was a quarter to one. I walked into the living room and Jacob was sitting down on the couch. I didn't want to confront him about the things I heard so I would ask Charlie instead and I wanted to enjoy it while it lasted.

"Hi Jacob" I said walking over and then I sat on his lap.

"Bella! Have fun?" he asked sarcastically.

"Okay I guess" I said back answering his question.

I looked down at him then and a grin then came across his face. He then leaned up to me and we shared a kiss. This time it didn't wow me though. While I was kissing him I was thinking of Edward, how messed up was that?

He then started tickling me whenever I pulled away. I couldn't get him to stop tickling me, he was so strong. Then we both fell on the floor with Jacob landing on top of me.

We kissed again but he was slowly moving his hands up under my shirt.

I pushed him off and stood up and said sternly "no way it's far too soon".

"Okay chill Bella" he said annoyed.

Then we both sat on the couch and I cuddled up beside him and he had his arm around me and he turned on the television.

I could see my vision going blurry and all of a sudden I got tired and then I fell asleep.

**3 Hours later**

**Bpov**

"Ha" I yawned as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

Then I stretched and stood up. Where was Jacob? I thought he was with me? I turned around to see where he was and then I caught a glimpse of what time it was. It was four o'clock.

I decided to take a shower to waken me up a bit.

I headed upstairs and went into the bathroom and standing in the bathroom was Jacob leaning over the sink with a towel wrapped around his lower body. Did he just have shower in my house? Who said he could?

He hadn't noticed me walking in so I slowly backed out of the bathroom when "Bella?" Jacob asked in confusion.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were in hear" I said and then just bolted out of the bathroom.

I decided to have a bath in the bathroom downstairs instead of a shower.

I headed downstairs and into the bathroom and I turned on both taps and let them run for a couple of minutes while I go to my room and grab some shampoo, conditioner and body scrub because Charlie only had men's bath stuff.

Then I went into the bath and closed my eyes to relax.

I then started to think about Edward. I actually really liked him, but it wasn't fair to Jacob but I liked Jacob too, maybe not as much as Edward but it will work out.

Then I put some shampoo in my hair and massaged it into my head and then rinsed it and I done the same with conditioner.

I got out of the bath and wrapped the towel around me and put one over my wet hair and then I ran upstairs. I had actually made it to my room without falling or getting spotted by Jacob.

I wonder what I should wear to the Cullen's house. I didn't want to wear my skinny jeans like I always did. Maybe a dress? Eugh no way was I going to wear a dress. Then I decided to risk wearing white three quarter length trousers and a baby blue coloured halter neck and then a white see through shirt over it and the ends of the shirt tied. I thought I done an okay job because I would look weird if I dressed to fancy or dressed to casually so I dressed in between.

I then blow dried my hair with the hair dryer and it was like I had seen a ghost it was out in the air. I couldn't go out with my hair like that. I tried to brush it repeatedly trying to get it to go down but it didn't work so I was left to my last resort. I was going to have to use those useless things that Renee had given me as my going away present which she would call GHD's. I wasn't ungrateful its just I never thought I would have any use for them and I thought they ruined most peoples hair even if it did turn out nice.

I walked over to my bed and crouched down and pulled out a box from under my bed that had the GHD's in it. I knew how to use them because I had seen Renee use similar ones on her hair before.

I plugged them in and held them between my legs at my knees while I clipped up the hair on the left side of me head and then I began to run them over my hair.

I was about fifteen minutes after and I had my left side looking okay.

"Bella, are you going out?" Jacob said while he stood in the frame of my door. He looked a bit annoyed.

"Yeah, I'm heading over to the Cullen's house for a while" I said answering his question.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going out?" he questioned me again slightly raising his voice and stepped forward.

"So I need to ask you for permission to go out now?" I said raising my voice higher then his.

"Well you are my girlfriend and I am your boyfriend" he said back to me again raising his voice higher.

"Were not going to be much longer if this continues" I said to him harshly.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I didn't mean it. I will let you get ready now" he said apologetically but his eyes said different. His eyes didn't show that he meant his words.

"Okay" I said back faking a smile.

Then he left the room.

What had just happened made me think a bit. He was either being protective or trying to control me. I shuddered at the thought and decided to continue with the rest of my hair.

I had finished my hair and turned the GHD's of and put them back in the box.

Then I got out a blue clip the same colour as my blue top and then put it in my hair.

I turned and looked at myself in the mirror and I had to admit I had done a good enough job.

My brown hair just sat there pure straight and I never realised how long it actually was before until now.

Then I decided to experiment with some make-up Renee bought me before I left, she really tried to make me girly.

Then I tried on some eyeliner and mascara. They made my boring brown eyes stand out more then they normally did.

After that I heard a car pull up in the drive and I looked at the clock it was eight o'clock. Those four hours really flew by.

I headed downstairs and Jacob was about to open the door. Oh no Jacob and Edward didn't get along with each other. This was going to be world war three.

As soon as Jacob opened the door I ran over to both of them.

"Ready Bella?" Edward asked completely ignoring Jacob.

"Yeah" I said while walking past Jacob.

Jacob pulled me back and made out with me right then and there in front of Edward. I pulled away and said goodbye to him. I was kind of annoyed with him for doing it in front of Edward like that.

Then Edward and I walked towards his car. Edward opened the door for me and then he got in. He didn't say a word to me while we drove to his house.

I then decided to break the silence by saying "sorry about….you know….it was all him not me"

"Yeah, okay" he said back.

"So what is Alice's plans for tonight?" I asked him.

"I'm not quite sure, but knowing her it's going to be fun but hell at the same time" he sniggered.

Then he pulled up into his driveway. He got out of the car and before I could manage to get out he was at my side and he opened the door for me again.

"Thanks" I said to him while smiling.

Then we advanced up to the front door of his house and we walked in and went into the kitchen.

Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet were all sitting around the kitchen table with a coloured board in the middle of the table and it had an arrow in the centre of the board.

Alice was looking through cupboards and emptying the fridge. Then she came down to the table with snacks and drinks for everyone. And then she sat down next to Jasper.

There were two seats left for me and Edward. We went and sat on them and I asked Alice "what exactly are we doing?"

"Were playing truth or dare" Alice said while winking at me.

**A/N Hey. I hope you all like this chapter, it's not exactly the best but it's pretty long!**

**Oh and please read and review my other story called "Lost and Found".**

**And I know I said I wouldn't update until 20 reviews but I wanted to get this chapter up!! So please R&R.**

**Amanda =]**


	6. Truth or Dare: The kiss

**Let's recap shall we……**

"_Were playing truth or dare" Alice said while winking at me._

**Chapter 6**

**Truth or Dare: The kiss**

**Bpov**

As soon as Alice had said that we were playing truth or dare I knew Rose had definitely told her about the picture of Edward that I had done. I knew I had to play safe because you don't mess with a match making Alice. I thought about picking truth the whole time throughout the game.

My face then went red and I must have had a horrified look on my face because Alice looked at me and began giggling and then Emmet nearly knocked poor rose of her chair with his booming laugh that I could've sworn it busted my ear drums.

"This is how you play Bella" Alice announced "We all get colours and what ever colour the arrow lands on that person gets to give out the truth or dare and they spin and whatever other colour it lands on that is the victim"

"Can you skip dares if there with someone in a weird way?" I asked nervously.

"Nope, not unless your blood related which in this case no one has anything to worry about" she articulated.

"What if they are the same gender?" I answered back to her.

"Well that you can skip, because knowing Emmet he wouldn't let anyone live it down" she said back laughing and pointing at Emmet.

"Who spins first?" I asked Alice.

"I do seeing as were going in alphabetical order and now everyone grab a colour" Alice ordered.

Everyone grabbed their colours apart from Edward and I. Then once everyone had pulled away the colours brown and green were left. I decided to wait until Edward picked his colour and then I would take the remaining one.

"Ladies first" Edward said to me while indicating towards the last two colours left.

"Thanks" I said back and then leaned forward and picked the green one.

Then I remembered my reason for picking the green one. It was because he had lovely emerald green eyes. I was hoping the evil Alice wouldn't cop on and well I thought I was safe after three minutes or so and then Alice let's out realising "Oh, now I get it".

"Get what?" Rose asks Alice.

Then Alice leans over and mumbles her assumption in Rose's ear. I think then that Emmet heard it and then he says "Oh Eddie your in there boy".

Then I went a bright red and I caught Edward blushing too out of the corner of my eye. Was Edward really blushing? Maybe it was just my eyesight going funny or something.

"I'm going to roll now" Alice said. Then she twisted the arrow and the first colour that came out was red. Alice was red though so now what?

"Alice you're the red one so now what do you do?" I asked her.

"Oh there's no rule for that if it happens you just spin again" she said casually and then she spinned again.

This time the arrow landed on the colour yellow. I looked and saw that Emmet was the yellow one. I wonder what Alice would do to him.

Alice then turned around and looked at Emmet with an evil grin. For someone who was so bubbly all the time who knew she could be so sly and evil.

"Truth or dare?" Alice asked Emmet.

Emmet didn't want to look like a wimp in front of Rosalie so he chose dare.

"Dare" Emmet said with a huge grin but in his eyes you could see he was literally dying inside because he was scared to death of what Alice would do.

"I dare you Emmet Cullen not to play video games for a week" Alice said while giving him an evil smirk.

Emmet's face turned to pure and utter shock as he realised what Alice had said for him to do and he grumbled "Stupid evil pixie". Alice must have heard it because she then hit Emmet on the head and kind of shouted "I'm not a pixie".

"My turn" Emmet said.

He turned the arrow and then let it go and we watched as it slowly came to a stop at blue. It was Rosalie.

"Dare" Rosalie said while admiring her perfectly manicured finger nails.

"Rosalie Hale I dare you to make love to me tonight like you never have before" Emmet said with a grin.

"Eww!! Emmet that is disgusting" we all said in unison apart from Rosalie who hit Emmet on the head.

"What?" Emmet asked shocked at our response.

"Never mind" Edward muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

Rose spinned the arrow and it landed on brown. We all turned to Edward.

"Edward?" Rosalie asked.

"I choose dare" he said with his perfect crooked smile.

"I dare you to kiss Bella" she said and immediately I blushed bright red.

"No way. I've got a boyfriend" I said in disgust although I knew I kind of wanted to kiss Edward.

"A dare's a dare Bella. No backing out" Rosalie said.

"But it's not my dare" I said.

"Yeah but it's Edward's and he has to do it. We will hold you down if we have to Bella." Said Alice.

"No" I retorted.

"Yes" Said Emmet, Alice and Rosalie at the same time.

I noticed Edward was staying very quiet. Was he okay?

"If she doesn't want to do it then don't force her" Edward said looking a bit annoyed and a disappointed. Was he disappointed that I was objecting to the kiss?

"Fine Emmet" Alice said and she nodded her head at Emmet.

Emmet got up and then pounced on Edward. Rosalie and Alice came over to Emmet with a rope while he was holding Edward's arms behind his back. Rosalie and Alice tied the ropes around Edward's arms and then his feet.

I just stood there in shock.

"Sorry buddy but it's for your benefit" said Emmet while walking towards me. Wait he was walking towards me with a smirk and Rosalie and Alice followed behind. Crap.

"No, no, no, no, no" I said "What good is this going to do".

"You'll see Bella" Alice said whilst winking at me.

**Twenty minutes later**

Here I was sitting in a storage room with Edward and we are both tied up. Alice, Rosalie, Emmet and jasper were on the other side of the door yelling at us to kiss. We weren't going to be let out until we kissed each other.

"Bella it's coming up to half eleven" Alice called through from the other side of the door.

Oh my god. Charlie would be ripping his moustache off by now.

"Alice Charlie will be worried sick" I shouted back "If I don't get home now he'll never let me out again"

"No problem I told him you were staying the night"

"Alice when I get out-" I said but she cut me off.

"Well I doubt that will ever happen because I doubt you two will ever kiss"

I sighed and looked about the room and it was like god had sent me a sign. It was a pair of scissors. Hallelujah!! I hopped over and grabbed them and walked over to where Edward was sitting on a small plastic chair.

"Can you cut the ropes please" I asked.

"Yeah sure" he replied with his velvety smooth voice.

Edward stood up and I hopped over to him and I reached out with my wrists tied and gave him the scissors.

After about twenty minutes when we were both untied we looked through the small glass window on the door. Emmet, Rosalie, and Alice were sitting on the floor in front of the door looking a bit pissed off.

"Alice let us out" I shouted while knocking on the window.

Alice sprang up from her sitting position and came up to the window on the door and looked at me.

"Did you kiss Bella yet Edward?" She asked. She looked at us carefully "No you haven't kissed yet because your lips aren't swollen. You will sleep in here all night unless you two kiss"

"I'm getting out" I said.

I walked over to wear Edward was standing and kissed him on the cheek and walked back over to Alice.

"There. Now let me out" I said.

"What!!" Alice shrieked "That wasn't even a kiss. That's what you would give to your grandmother. I only wanted you two to kiss on the lips but now you leave me no other choice. Now you have to use tongues."

"ALICE" I shouted at the top of my lungs. "I have a boyfriend. I will not kiss Edward." I said through clenched teeth.

At that moment I thought I heard Edward let out a sigh.

Then the door opened slightly and a pillow and a blanket had came flying through it and the door shut tight before I could even get up to make a run for it.

"It looks like you are going to be there for the night and we wouldn't want you to get cold so there you go and you are most likely to have to share." Alice said "Good night and don't forget about the kiss and I will know if you are lying or not Bella. You too Edward"

I walked over to the blanket and pillow Alice had thrown in. it was a single blanket and one pillow. She is so going to get it when I get out of here. I mean it. Hell hath no fury like a Swan, especially if it is a woman.

"It's a single and one pillow" I said to Edward who was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"She was serious" he muttered so low that I barely caught it. I think it was more to himself then to me.

"She will keep us in here like her slaves or something until we do it" he said.

"But Edward I have a boyfriend. I can't do that to him." I sighed.

"He won't know and plus it was only a dare so it doesn't really count does it?"

I walked over to the door and looked out and Alice and everyone else were gone.

"There gone" I said.

Edward got up and placed the pillow and blanket on the floor and went down to sit in the chair.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"It's only fair you get the blanket and pillow seeing as it was my dare that got us here" he said casually while shrugging to dismiss the subject.

He was being really sweet. I couldn't let him sleep on a measly old chair like that for the rest of the night. He could get back problems for all I know.

"What if we just share" I quickly blurted out. I hadn't realised what I had said until it actually left my mouth.

"Sorry, what was that?" Edward asked confused.

My blush had risen to my cheeks just then.

"Em…Maybe we could share. That way you don't hurt your back or get cold" I said while looking at the floor. I was afraid to look up but my curiosity got the better of me and I did just that.

Edward was still sitting on the chair and he had the biggest grin on his face. Was he grinning because of me? No he couldn't be. Then I realised he didn't answer me so I quickly added in "It was only a suggestion" and I looked at the floor again.

"I don't mind it if you don't mind" he replied and I looked up immediately and I saw that his eyes were a bright green. Sure I had seen them before but now they were glowing brightly. Brighter then and green I had ever seen before. Instantly my eyes were locked with his. It felt funny. Not awkward anything but…nice. I forgot about what he had said and answered him. I was really happy at the minute and I wasn't sure why.

"No it's alright with me" I said breaking away from his beautiful eyes. They had me in a trance literally.

"Okay but it is going to be a bit em….how would u say it" he said thinking hard. Think he knew the word he just didn't want to say it.

"You mean were practically going to be huddled up against each other" I said a bit smug. Jesus, where did that come from Bella? I was surprised with myself for even saying that.

"Guess you could say that" he said while…blushing? Aw he is so handsome when he blushes. _Snap out of it you fool. _My brain was saying.

"I'm tired now so I'm going to try and get some sleep so…." I trailed off in the end.

"Yeah me too." He said and went to where he had laid out the blanket.

I walked over and then I kneeled down beside the blanket across from Edward.

"Ladies first" he said motioning for me to go ahead.

I crawled under the blanket a little bit and then he got under too. I swear that my face was red. I tensed up immediately when he pulled the blanket up.

"I won't bite you ya know" he said while chuckling. It made me less tensed but I was still pretty stiff.

About half of my body was cover in blankets. I was facing away from him in the opposite direction facing a wall. I kind of wanted to see his bronze hair so I turned around but at the same time so did he. We were mere inches away from each others faces. I was locked immediately into his green eyes. I loved them. They brighten when he's in a good mood and darken when he's in a bad mood. It sort of gives way if he tries to tell us he's okay when he's in a bad mood.

He inched face a bit closer to mine but I just sat there frozen in my spot because I knew what he was going to do. I think he might have noticed because he stopped. My mind was screaming no but my heart was saying yes. I know how cliché that sounds but it's true. I liked Edward. Alot. I think that I may even like him more than Jacob.

I felt like my body had a mind of its own because I too started moving towards him. Our lips were just about a centimetre apart and then our lips met. It was filled with so much passion. It felt like our lips were moulded for each other. Like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle that fit perfectly. We kept kissing, our lips moving in sync with each other. I swear that right now there could have been an earthquake but I wouldn't have noticed it considering Edward and me were the only ones on my mind.

We kept kissing like that for another couple of minutes until we had to pull apart for air. I felt like I was on cloud nine. Sure Jacob could kiss but wow Edward was a whole other story. He…I mean…wow!!

We continued to stare at each other while our breathing became normal again. This time it was my fault. I leaned forward towards him not breaking eye contact and he filled up the gap in between us. This time the kiss was more urgent. I felt his tongue flicker across my bottom lip and I opened my mouth slightly and our tongues touched and I was felt like I wasn't even in heaven anymore but somewhere a lot better.

We were still kissing but we were in awkward positions. We were both on our side facing each other. Edward must have known what I was thinking because then he put his hand on my waist and rolled over so I was straddling.

I don't know how long we were kissing for but I needed air badly if I wanted to live. I pulled away for air. I noticed I was still straddling him and I ducked my head down to cover my blush. He tilted my head up and smiled at me and said "Your blush is cute". That made me blush even more.

I smiled widely at him and leaned forward and gave him a chaste kiss and said "Goodnight". Then I rolled off him and onto my side facing away from him.

Then I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and he pulled me to him. Edward buried his head in my hair and started inhaling. _Must be the shampoo_ I thought to myself. I quickly fell asleep in Edward's arms and dreamed about him.

Edward Cullen. Yummy!

**A/N: Please review, let me know what you guys think and I'll update soon hopefully.**

**Amanda =]**


End file.
